Aboras (Legacy Continuity)
Aboras is a Kaiju that appears in Ultraman Legacy. History An ancient demon beast sealed away eons ago alongside his natural enemy Banila, Aboras was a Kaiju thought to be dead after his battle with Ultraman. It seems following their defeats, both monsters had been returned to their capsules, which had been confiscated by the SSSP decades prior. In the modern day, both capsules were housed in an AKDF storage facility, believed to be no longer capable of releasing their respective Kaiju after they had been defeated by Ultraman. However, a worker at the facility uncovered the two capsules, curious, pulled them off the shelves they had resided on, and accidentally released the two monsters, who destroyed the facility and crushed the worker. Banila and Aboras continued their fighting as always, drawing the attention of the AKDF to stop the destruction caused by the two battling. Their weapons managed to do some damage to Banila however Aboras is far tougher, and is easily able to shrug off the AKDF's attacks. Eventually after Akira's Takeshi's jet is brought down by a stray hit from Aboras and some flames from Banila, Ultraman Legacy appears on the scene. Curious as to why the two are fighting in the first place, Legacy steps between the two monsters, intent on hopefully calming them down. At first it seems his attempts are working, Legacy holding up his hands and the two monsters ceasing to battle for the time being. However, for his attempting to stop their fight, Legacy is put on the bad end of Aboras's foaming mist and Banila's flames, being harmed by both attacks and send to his knees, reeling in pain. Aboras simply bats Legacy aside and resumes his fight with Banila. Both Kaiju are once again focused solely on each other, each proving to be a good physical match for one another. Eventually, Aboras begins to overpower Banila, but unlike their first encounter, Banila is prepared, fighting back with his flames. Legacy remained on the sidelines, waiting for a good time to step into the fight. Finding one, he kicked Banila in the head, and focused his attention on Aboras. Aboras proved to be a physically strong opponent, but Legacy refused to go down easy. Banila soon came to, and stood behind Legacy, seemingly poised to attack. With Legacy's time running out, his color timer now bringing, he quickly fired his Legacy Beam at Aboras. However, the beam did not kill the monster! Aboras managed to tank the attack and quickly overwhelmed Legacy with his greater strength afterwords. Luckily, help would arrive. A blue Ultra beam, not dissimilar to Legacy's own, shot forth and hit Aboras, turning his attention away from Legacy momentarily, and allowing the Ultra to counterattack by grabbing Aboras and flipping him over his head, slamming the monster into the ground. Banila seemed about to attack, but suddenly, Ultraman Sect jumped between the two. Without saying a word, he engaged Banila, easily besting the monster with his superior fighting technique. However, Aboras soon regained his footing, and began to attack Legacy once more. Pushed back-to-back, the two Ultras looked a once another and nodded, leaping into the air and flipping around, switching opponents. The more energized Sect soon took on Aboras, while Legacy did his best against Banila. Eventually, Legacy managed to win against Banila, due to him being the weaker of the two, charing through Banila's flames and managing to stab the monster through the chest with his blade, killing it. Aboras was far more troublesome, but eventually Sect managed to use the monster's power against him, after dodging his foaming mist, Sect kicked back the approaching Aboras, and finally destroyed him with a second shot of his Sectium Ray, though this use left his color timer blinking as well. With the battle won, the two Ultras nodded at each other once more, before Sect flew off. Legacy on the other hand, disappeared in a flash of light and soon resumed his human form. The AKDF confiscated the capsules of the two monsters, now that they had shown to be a credible threat. The capsules were handed over to the science division for future study, though Captain Muramatsu made sure to warn them to handle the capsules with caution, for fear of unleashing Aboras and Banila again. Abilities * Acidic Foaming Mist: Aboras can fire a light blue mist from his mouth. When coming into contact, it foams up and dissolves its target. * Tough Hide: Aboras's hide is very strong, able to withstand assaults by the Science Patrol without any sign of pain at all, as well as being able to withstand Ultraman's Specium Ray twice in his original appearance. * Teeth: Aboras can use his teeth to bite his enemies in close combat. Trivia * Though intended to appear in the series eventually, Aboras, along with Banila, was suggested by Emgaltan. * The idea of Aboras and Banila reviving was because I couldn't think of another way to introduce the two, and I thought unrelated members of the same species seemed far fetched in the case of these two in particular. * This episode further cements how lucky Ultraman was that Aboras killed Banila before he appeared on the scene. Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Ultraman Legacy Continuity Category:Ultraman Legacy Kaiju Category:Cdrzillafanon's content